Heart, Mind, and Soul
by timeless-x
Summary: After fifteen long years, superstar Inuyasha finally meets her again - the girl who has inspired every song he has written as a musician. Once more, they fall in love... but it seems like they are being forced to face separation one more time.
1. Let's Meet Again

**A/N: **Hi, everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfiction here, and I'm quite nervous. I hope you all like the story and give me lots of constructive criticism. Well, anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. The song used in this chapter is called "One" by Korean boyband TVXQ.

---

**Heart, Mind, and Soul**

_Chapter One: Let's Meet Again_

---

It was a beautiful wedding, no doubt. Inuyasha did not bother with such details, though. Although he was very happy for Miroku, his manager, he didn't like being back in Kyoto. It brought back memories of things he did not want to remember, but for some reason he could never seem to forget them. Taking a sip of wine, he glances up at the dance floor where Miroku and his new bride Sango were sharing their first dance. At the beginning, Inuyasha had no idea why Sango agreed to marry him. Miroku was the biggest flirt in the entire history of the world, who just could not keep his hands to himself for even a full minute. (His record was about forty seconds.)

However, as the engagement went on, Inuyasha began noticing subtle changes in Miroku. Although he still flirted with other girls at the agency, as soon as Sango was in the room, she took all of his attention. He treated her like a queen, spoke to her so gently on the phone that it made Inuyasha believe that perhaps a man could change for the one he loves. And even now, as Miroku and Sango were dancing, Inuyasha had expected Miroku to make one of his groping moves. However, Miroku's hands stayed on Sango's waist―no higher, no lower. His eyes were glued to hers.

"We'd like to thank each and every single one of you for coming, because without you, it wouldn't be as special." Miroku's eyes sparkled even as he made his speech, something that Inuyasha had rarely ever seen. "I'd like to thank my lovely new bride, for agreeing to spend the rest of her life with me. And of course, I'd like to thank my best friend. Stubborn as an ass, but I love him anyway. Thanks, 'Yash." Inuyasha nodded as the groom lifted his glass into the air, but then Sango leaned over to whisper something in his ear. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry! I almost forgot. We'd like to give a wonderful thank you to the very talented artist who helped with the concept of the wedding. She's Sango's greatest friend, and she's an absolute angel."

"She really is," Sango smiles and hugs her new husband around his waist. "Kagome, could you please stand up?"

Kagome.

The name brought both dread and excitement, but he wondered if she was the same Kagome he knew. Inuyasha turned in his seat, twisting to find the girl who stirred such vivid memories. A petite girl at table three stood up. She was wearing a violet dress, her hair beautifully waved as it cascaded down her back. Everyone gave her a round of applause, and she blushed furiously. It was only when Sango and Miroku called his name out that he snapped back to reality. They were requesting that he sing for them, but he wasn't comfortable, for some reason. Nonetheless, he got out of his seat and made his way towards the stage, with people screaming his name as he went up.

He glanced at the girl in the violet dress at table three, she was not looking at him.

---

_Each time I open my eyes,__  
I make sure you're by my side.  
The words I couldn't say back then overflow now...  
It hurts._

_How can you forgive me?  
Even when I brought you to tears so many times,  
The smile you give in return is your answer._  
"_Thank you," that's all I can say._

---

It was the only song he could think of at the moment. The song _she_ had inspired, but would she know? Was she the same Kagome he couldn't forget, the same Kagome who had inspired every single song he had written? She looked up at him then, as he was looking at her. His heart leapt to his throat, but forced himself to continue.

This particular Kagome, although he was not sure if she was the same one, still looked so beautiful to him.

---

_Someday I'll lay my love on you.  
Baby, I don't wanna lose it now.  
Just one, my only one.  
However much the wind blows against me,  
Even if it seems like I'll get lost,  
There's just one, only one person...you._

_But still, my heart whispers,_  
"_Can this love really last?"  
We shared our sorrows from the very beginning...  
I can only do something like that with you._

---

Inuyasha remembers the Kagome from his past. They were only children when they were forced to part, and she was crying as she chased after his car. He kept looking out the back window as he was being taken away, watching her as she ran after him. Kagome had yelled at him not to go, that he could stay with them if he wanted to, that he didn't have to leave. Inuyasha had no choice in the matter, though, as he left her behind. Eventually, Kagome's small figure had disappeared as they drove further and further away from his home and his heart.

When he came to Tokyo, he promised himself that once he was old enough, he'd return to Kyoto and find her. He'd apologize and tell her that she's been on his mind since he left―that he has never been able to forget her. However, when he turned eighteen, he was discovered as a singer. It was then that his plans changed. He thought that if Kagome managed to hear his name, she'd come looking for him. But in the three years that he'd been in music, he had never heard from her. Even as he began appearing in movies and on television, she seemed to have disappeared.

Soon, he met Miroku and was committed to a minimum five-year contract. With his busy schedule, he rarely ever had the time to travel to Kyoto. When he did, it was for concerts or performances. He never had the time to stop to find Kagome, to tell her he missed her.

---

_Let's name it "eternity",  
This nameless love,  
There's just one.  
The two of us need no other words,  
Looking into your eyes, I vow this.  
Let me be by your side...forever._

_The two of us were bound together by small miracles...  
I'm sure of it._

---

When he glanced at her again, she was chatting with some man next to her, and instantly he felt jealousy hit him like a tidal wave. He had to stop singing for a moment to compose himself. Her eyes sparkled as she laughed at the stranger's joke. The stranger lifted his arm and rested it on the back of her chair. They looked intimate, and it brought so much sorrow. What if his Kagome were with someone else right now? What if she had forgotten him and moved on? What if he meant nothing to her anymore? He couldn't bear the thought, because he knew that Kagome would play an important role in his life forever―regardless of whether she was with him or not.

The girl looked away from her conversation to glance briefly at the singer performing on stage. Their eyes locked, and Inuyasha thought that if she was the one, then she'd recognize him instantly. However, he saw no signs of recognition in her eyes. Instead, just admiration for a singer as an artist, and possibly even mild indifference.

---

_I pray for this love to be true,  
I can't part with you,  
I'd miss you...my baby, you.  
I offer you my everything,  
In a sky that's all yours, I'll put a rainbow,  
And we'll cross it together._

_Someday I'll lay my love on you,  
Baby I don't wanna lose it now.  
Just one, my only one.  
However much the wind blows against me,  
Even if it seems like I'll get lost,  
There's just one, only one person...you._

---

The audience applauded loudly as he finished his performance. He stepped down from the stage and started to make his way back to his table. On the way, Miroku gave him a hug and Sango a kiss on the cheek. However, he was stopped when a gentle voice called out his name.

It was the girl in the violet dress.

"That was a very nice song, Inuyasha." It was then that his breath caught in his throat, and she smiled so beautifully at him that he had to fight with himself to stay calm. It took everything he had not to shoot forward and take her in his arms. This girl, she had the same wonderful shade of blue-grey for eyes that his Kagome had. There was a tiny, barely noticeable, mole right next to her right eye. On her bare shoulder, there was one single blemish in her otherwise flawless skin: a small scar that had been caused when he had dared her to climb a tree and she fell out, breaking her arm in the process.

"K..."

"It's so nice to see you again." Then, she stepped forward and wrapped her delicately thin arms around his broad shoulders. Her warmth seeped through his tuxedo and his arms automatically wrapped themselves around her too. "How long has it been? Fifteen years?" She chuckled and it was then that he told himself that she had a beautiful voice.

"Kagome." He embraced her tighter. "Kagome."

"Yes, it's me, Inuyasha."

"Kagome."

* * *

_- END CHAPTER ONE - _

---

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Please review.


	2. Somehow in Love

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for all of their wonderful comments! They were all so sweet and they gave me the courage and inspiration to keep going with this fanfiction. I'm glad you all like the story. Please continue to support me and give me some tips to help me improve. Thank you!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

---

**Heart, Mind, and Soul**

_Chapter Two: Somehow in Love_

---

"How's your brother?" Inuyasha flinched at the question, for he had not been in contact with his brother for three years, since he got into the entertainment industry. "I miss him, you know. He was always so mean to me, but he actually cried when you guys left." The memory replayed in his head, and he inwardly smirked at the image of Sesshomaru crying. Then, he remembered what it was like to actually leave, and his happiness is short-lived. If only his parents hadn't died, then he wouldn't have had to be sent away to Tokyo to live with his legal guardian. He and Kagome would still be best of friends.

"Sess and I don't talk," that was more than enough of a response, and Kagome didn't press him as to why. "How have you been? You're an artist now?" She gave him a slow smile.

"You've changed, Inu." Kagome saw the look on his face when she said this, and she immediately fixed it. "I mean, in a good way. You used to be so harsh, just like your brother. Now you're actually openly caring about me. Although I _do_ miss the way you used to go around calling me a 'wench'...especially since we were just a bunch of seven year olds." She let out a low chuckle as she took a sip of her water. Since seeing her again, Inuyasha realized small things about her that she didn't necessarily need to say.

One: she didn't like wearing makeup. He could tell because she wore only small amounts of it―in fact, it didn't look like she was wearing any at all. Two: she didn't drink alcohol. Well, this he wasn't exactly sure about this, but she hadn't had a glass of wine all night. Perhaps she only drank in small amounts. He liked this about her. Three: Kagome was a sculptress. Her hands weren't exactly rough, but they weren't smooth either. Her hands did not look like that of a painter's. She had confirmed this when they shook hands, and she apologized for her cracked hands. Four: she still had that purely big heart of hers. He couldn't see Kagome as any different.

"I don't know why I used to do that," Inuyasha said sheepishly.

"I think it's because your father used to call your mother that. I'm not sure that sounds exactly like a good thing." She laughed again, but Inuyasha doesn't feel the pain that usually hits him when the topic of his dead parents comes up. Instead, the way Kagome brought them up made it seem like they were still alive. "I'm sorry for not being there for you, Inu. It must have been so hard for you and Sesshomaru."

It fell silent for a moment, and Inuyasha realized that people are staring. It was hard for him to speak with a member of the opposite sex without stirring a few interesting questions. He knew that once he returned to Tokyo, he'd be interrogated about the mysterious girl in the purple dress. Inuyasha didn't even want to think about how he'd respond. However, he knew that there was one thing he wanted to do more than anything at the moment.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?" It took a moment for her to completely comprehend his request, but she smiled at him and set her glass of water back down on the table. She held out her hand and he tenderly took it, wondering if her heart was beating as fast as his right then. Inuyasha guided her to the dance floor, but she seemed cautious of the people staring them down. So, Kagome kept her distance, standing almost too far away from him. They looked awkward, so Inuyasha tried pulling her closer, but she resisted. "What's wrong?" He asked finally.

"Nothing." Kagome did not look at him, so he took the initiative to move closer. He placed his hand on the small of her back and stepped forward, until her nose was just touching his shoulder. Soon, he felt her ease into his body and she held his hand tighter. "Inuyasha, I―"

_Click!_

Kagome released him and jumped backwards. She glanced to her left and saw the wedding photographer taking pictures of Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha looked at her with confusion laced in his features, but he did not say anything. Once Kagome's heart rate slowed down to normal speed, she managed to catch her breath and speak. "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well, Inuyasha. I'm going to go out for some air." Without waiting for a reply, she dashed towards the front doors of the banquet hall. He contemplated on whether or not to go after her.

When he finally made the decision to do it, he found her sitting on the edge of the large water fountain. She looked deep in thought, and he almost thought about leaving her and going back inside―_almost_. "Kagome?" She jumped and stood up before turning around slightly to see who had interrupted her.

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's just you." He heard her mumble before turning away from him once more.

"What happened back there? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I just felt dizzy all of a sudden." Inuyasha then remembered that Kagome was never good at lying. He did not inquire any further though, he didn't want to chase her away with his questions; they just saw each other again. He approached her, but she still wouldn't turn to face him.

"Kagome, was it something I did?"

"No! No, you did nothing wrong."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"I'm not―" but she stopped mid-sentence. "I don't know. Maybe it's just seeing you again; it's overwhelming, that's all. I never expected to see you again." He wanted to tell her that he didn't either, but for some reason, he felt too numb to speak. After fifteen years of longing for her, now that she was in front of him he couldn't find a way to say those words. All of those feelings he had put into his songs, he couldn't find a way to actually say them to her. "Being so close to you, it made me nervous."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have―"

"No, don't say that. We were enjoying it until I went ahead and screwed it up." When she finally turned, she crashed into him. Once she attempted to take a step back, his hands went up and rested on her back, keeping her in place. "Why aren't you angry with me?" The question caught him off guard, but he silently promised himself that he wouldn't let her leave, now that she was in his arms again.

"Why would I be?"

"I never tried to contact you. Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"No, it doesn't. You're here now."

"I didn't think you'd want to see me again, after all, you've become famous and all." Once again, he did not have the courage to tell her that he'd been waiting for her this whole time. "I didn't think I was important anymore, I mean, we were only seven."

Inuyasha grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her, hard. Her eyes widened and she placed her small hands on his chest to push him away. When she succeeded, she turned her back on him for the third time that night. "Inuyasha, that was not very nice of you." Kagome had no idea why she was angry, but the kiss erupted feelings in her that she hadn't felt in a very long time. When she saw him performing on stage, she'd wanted to run up and throw her arms around him, cry into his shoulder and tell him that she missed him. She knew that he recognized her name, but could not confirm whether it was her. At first, she didn't even want to speak to him, but as he passed by the urge to do it was too overwhelming, and she gave in.

When he touched her arm, she made a move to twist out of his grip, but he still caught her. He slowly turned her around and lifted her face so she was looking at him. "Kagome, you will always be important to me." He kissed her again, but this time she did not pull away. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Wait," she pulled back slightly. "What if someone sees us?"

"Don't worry about that." He leaned in to continue what they started.

"You'll have a lot to deal with if someone catches us, Inu. And what if Sango is looking for me? Oh my _goodness_, what if the paparazzi comes out _right now_ and swarms us with―"

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"I _really_ don't care about that right now."

"Oh. Are you sure? Okay then."

And he captures her lips in another searing kiss.

* * *

_- END CHAPTER TWO -_

---

**A/N: **I was worried that maybe you all would think that the story is progressing too fast. I mean, Inuyasha and Kagome just met each other again and already they're making out in front of a water fountain. *snickers* Also, I understand that Inuyasha's character is a little OOC, but he'll return to his normal self soon enough. However, I liked the way this chapter turned out. Don't worry, there's still much more to the story to come. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
